Sous-entendus
by BoucheB
Summary: ' Je t'offre 2 places pour voir les Mets le mois prochain et 50 dollars si tu arrives à faire des sous-entendus sexuels à Derek toute la soirée … et à en sortir vivant! ' ' Mec t'es sérieux! '
Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc mon deuxième OS sur Teen Wolf , ça reste un Sterek car je suis plutot inspirée en ce moment . Je pense qu'il y'a des fautes et je m'en excuse mais comme je l'avais déjà dit je ne pense pas que ça puisse gêner la lecture , enfin j'espère!

En espérant que vous aimiez ... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avi :) Bonne lecture !

( c'est légèrement OOC je pense , le temps de bien apprendre à écrire avec les personnages même si à force de voir TW forcément on les connait bien ;))

* * *

 **Sous-Entendus**

«- **H** é Derek! Tu veux pas me la tenir s'il-te-plait? »Je demande en essayant de rester sérieux alors que Scott se retient de rire derrière moi.

«-Par..don? »Grogne Derek en me fusillant du regard

«-Je parle de la porte , j'ai plus de place dans mes mains pour la tenir »j'explique en levant mes bras devant moi et en faisant tomber un paquet de chips que je tenais au passage.

Le loup me lance un regard mauvais et m'ouvre la porte à contre cœur , en passant je lui fais un immense sourire et j'ose même un petit clin d'œil mais au fond de moi je suis complètement en stresse de me faire jeter contre un mur puis qu'il m'arrache la gorge... Que Scott soit maudit.

OooOooO

 _10 heures plus tôt dans la cuisine des Stilinski _

_Scott était allongé en étoile de mer sur le lit de son meilleur ami , il venait de lâcher un long soupir et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération . Le loup-garou était tout simplement entrain de '' mourir d'ennui '', mais il n'avait pas voulu jouer à un jeu de combat sur l'ordinateur , il avait refusé de regarder un film ou une série et avait soupiré quand le fils du Shérif avait suggérer de se goinfrer de pizza._

 _« -Scott tu as refusé toute mes propositions , si tu as une idée de quelque chose à faire alors dis le moi car honnêtement je suis à sec ! » s'exclama Stiles en levant les bras de manière dramatique . Enfin ''dramatique à la Stiles '' bien entendu._

 _Scott avait eu un immense sourire et Stiles aurait du se douter que ça allait mal se finir..._

 _« Je t'offre 2 places pour voir les Mets le mois prochain et 50 dollars si tu arrives à faire des sous-entendus sexuels à Derek toute la soirée … et à en sortir vivant! »_

 _« Mec t'es sérieux ! »_

 _« On passerai une bonne soirée ! »_

 _Scott avait harcelé son meilleur ami une bonne partie de la journée en appuyant bien fort sur le fait que Stiles aurait deux places pour voir les Mets , chose qu'il avait vraiment envie mais il avait utilisé tout son argent de poche pour réparer encore sa Jeep. A contre cœur et car Scott pouvait être chiant , Stiles accepta._

 _Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à rire en imaginant plusieurs sous-entendus que le brun pourrait dire à l'alpha le soir même car celui-ci avait invité Lydia , Isaac , Kira , Jackson et eux deux pour une soirée télé/chips. C'est en arrivant devant l'appart de Derek que Stiles regretta d'avoir accepté . Il avait eu du mal à commencer , ne sachant pas si il allait vraiment le faire et c'est en allant chercher des paquets de chips dans la cuisine qu'il avait prit son courage à deux mains …_

 _Retour au présent_

Je m'installe sur la place au bout du canapé et commence à manger des chips pendant que Lydia lance le DVD. Tout le monde s'assoie et Jackson à son grand (dé)plaisir se retrouve à côté de moi. Je lui fais un gros sourire et des chips tombent de ma bouche sous son regard écœuré . Kira et Scott sont sur un matelas au sol , le dos contre le canapé et contre nos jambes à la même occasion . Derek s'est octroyé l'unique fauteuil donc il ne reste que Isaac et Lydia qui nous ont rejoins Jackson et moi-même. Je me plonge dans l'histoire de Sauvez Willy avec enthousiasme , c'est un film que j'adore et dont je me lasse pas. Pendant une demie heure je chuchote toute les répliques en même temps que les personnages ce qui devient inaudible car je mange des chips pendant que je parle. Jackson soupire pour la centième fois ce qui décide Lydia à mettre pause.

«- Jackson ! Arrête voir de soupirer dans mes oreilles ou tu changes de places avec quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« - C'est pas toi qui te retrouve avec Stilinski qui prononce CHAQUE répliques tout en mangeant comme un porc juste à côté de toi » réplique le blond en faisant face à sa petite amie

« - Pas de ma faute , c'est un de mes films favori » je marmonne en enfournant dans ma bouche une énorme poignet du reste de mon paquet de chips.

« - Attention tu vas salir le canapé » prononce calmement Derek depuis son fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi.

« - T'inquiète j'ai une grosse bouche , rien ne m'échappera des mains » je dis d'un air innocent en donnant un coup de pied discret à Scott qui étouffe encore un rire.

Derek me lance un regard glacial et décide d'échanger sa place avec la mienne comme ça Jackson ne râlera plus et pour que nous puissions reprendre le film . Je m'installe sur la place chaude de Derek et envoie vite fait un sms à Scott lui demandant de ne plus rire sinon l'Alpha se doutera de quelque chose . Scott me fait un signe de tête pour que je comprenne que c'est d'accord et nous reprenons le film . Sans m'en rendre compte mon regard dérive sur Derek et se perd dans ses cheveux , sa barbe , la ligne de sa mâchoire … Poils noirs sur peau blanche.. comme Willy. Enfin tout le monde sait que les orques n'ont pas de poils. Jesse n'a plus de mère , comme moi... je pouffe de rire en nous imaginant tout les deux à la place de Jesse et Willy dans le bassin et attire le regard du jeune Hale et je lui fais un sourire sincère . Je sors mon portable en mordant ma lèvre et décide d'aller encore plus loin , complètement pris dans mon pari . J'écris un message pour Derek .

 **Stiles : j'étais entrain de me dire que Willy était comme toi : noir et blanc , méchant et malin.**

Je le regarde qui attrape son portable dans la poche de son jeans. Il m'ignore royalement et le range comme si il n'avait jamais eu de message de ma part.

 **Stiles : et moi je suis comme Jesse. J'ai pas de maman et je suis trop mignon.**

L'Alpha se lève en silence et se dirige vers la cuisine prétextant une soif et … il fait comme si je n'existe pas. Je grogne intérieurement car il m'as ignoré royalement quand quelques secondes plus tard mon portable s'illumine affichant son prénom . J'avale ma salive et clique sur '' afficher ''.

 **SourWolf : et ça te fait rire idiot ?**

 **Stiles : Ce qui me fait rire c'est l'image de nous deux dans le bassin à leur place. Je peux aussi te '' dresser '' si tu veux... Ou alors je peux faire dresser d'autre chose.. au choix ;-)**

OH MON DIEU . OH MON DIEU . Il va me tuer . Mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite et j'essaie de me calmer immédiatement pour ne pas attirer le regard des trois loups encore présent . Mon Iphone s'illumine encore une fois et j'avale ma salive pour ne pas changer et maudit Scott et son pari débile. J'oserai jamais lire le sms , ça doit être une insulte en loup-garou . Il va me déchiqueter . Je veux pas finir en compote pour Peter pour leur repas du dimanche. SOS SOS SOS SOS il vient de m'écrire un deuxième sms.

 **SourWolf : évite de faire une crise de panique sur mon fauteuil.**

 **SourWolf : Cuisine. Maintenant.**

 **Stiles : J'peux pas , l'eau du bassin de Willy commence à s'échapper . Pas de repos pour les baleines .**

Un pot de chips vide apparaît soudainement devant mon visage et je lève les yeux pour tomber sur Lydia qui m'ordonne d'aller en chercher vu que je n'écoute plus le film de toute manière. Je riposte mais son regard de tueuse de Stiles m'en dissuade et c'est à reculons , très à reculons que je me dirige vers la cuisine... Je pousse la porte en soupirant et rentre dans la pièce . Personne. Ouuuuuf ! De bien meilleure humeur je sifflote à voix basse et ouvre les placards à la recherche de chips ou autre chose à grailler . J'allais ouvrir l'immense placard quand une masse lourde me pousse violemment contre le mur . Je couine de surprise et comprend que c'est Derek. Il me regarde et avance son visage lentement … très lentement . Il va me déchiqueter la gorge. Je vais mourir . Je ferme les yeux quand je sens son souffle sur mon visage.. j'en frissonne . J'attends... et soudainement il chuchote dans mon oreille …

« - Le repos des baleines Stiles ? Et tu penses quoi du repos du guerrier ? »

Oh mon dieu... OH MON DIEU. Je suis dans une autre dimension c'est pas possible …

« - J'en pense que hm … heu je … »

« - Tu donnes ta langue au .. loup ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête une micro seconde avant de repartir de plus belle … heureusement que Derek à des murs très épais car je pense que je serais mort de honte si Jackson avait pu entendre cette conversation. Il colle son corps chaud contre le mien et je trouve ça agréable . Il place sa jambe entre les miennes et remonte légèrement le genou vers... Je lâche un couinement de surprise . Lui qui est si froid dans sa façon d'être.. il est chaud contre moi . Je lève mon regard et tombe dans ses yeux clairs. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire maintenant . Je me sens .. chamboulé. Je ne pense plus droit. Je n'ai plus de sous-entendus sous la langue , tout à disparu quand son corps s'est mis contre moi. Le silence est pourtant agréable , j'ai l'impression que je redécouvre Derek. Je ne vois plus la carapace qu'il avait au fond du regard , j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je vois vraiment à l'intérieur . Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je lève ma main et l'avance doucement vers sa joue , vers sa barbe. J'allais la frôler quand il se recule brusquement . Froid. Retour à la réalité ..beaucoup trop brutalement .

« - Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Stiles , avec tes sous-entendus , mais arrête avant que je ne t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents »

Puis il quitte la cuisine. Mon cœur se serre étrangement et je décide de rejoindre les autres au salon avant que Lydia ne vienne elle même prendre son paquet de chips . J'attrape le premier que je trouve plutôt facilement et lui tend quand je retourne dans le salon . Personne ne lève son regard sur moi , je ne suis sorti que quelques minutes pourtant , dans cette chaleur , j'ai l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus . Je me pose sur le fauteuil en soupirant et essaie de reprendre le film mais c'est mission impossible . Derek a retourné mon cerveau . Je devais juste le faire royalement chier avec des sous-entendus et .. et … j'ai vu l'intérieur de ses yeux . J'ai vu . Il a baissé sa garde et j'ai vu … quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire . Je ne sais pas comment détruire cette image de ma tête. Je ne peux pas être pris à mon propre jeu. Je tourne la tête discrètement et tombe dans le regard de Derek. C'est trop . Tant pis les Mets. Je me lève brusquement , risque de tomber et de m'éclater la tête contre le bord de la petite table et prétexte un mal de ventre pour rentrer chez moi . Kira me demande si j'arriverais à rouler et je lui assure que oui tout en serrant la main de Isaac afin de prendre congé . Je salue les autres , excepté Jackson et Derek et je quitte l'appartement , encore plus en stresse que je ne l'étais en arrivant tout à l'heure.

Je m'installe à bord de ma Jeep et pose ma tête sur le volant tout en maudissant Scott . Un tapotement sur la fenêtre me fait sursauter et je découvre Isaac, tout sourire. Je descend ma vitre en l'insultant de stupide loup quand il me tend mon portable.

« - Il était sur le sol , il a du tombé quand tu as failli chuté tout à l'heure. Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te raccompagne ? C'est plus rapide à deux »

« - La personne qui me raccompagne, devra rentrer toute seule donc c'est pareil » je marmonne en posant mon portable sur le siège passager .

« - Bonne soirée Stiles , oublie pas de prendre un cachet pour ton mal de ventre . A demain peut-être . »

Je lui fais un signe de main et quitte le parking une minute plus tard. J'allume l'auto radio et laisse Enrique Iglesias envahir ma voiture afin de briser ce silence pesant. Pas comme celui que j'avais avec Derek dans la cuisine. C'était la première fois que j'étais gêné mais que je ne parlais pas pour combler ce gêne . J'arrive vite chez moi et découvre que mon père n'est pas à la maison . Il a un rendez-vous si je lis bien le post-it sur le frigo. Un rendez-vous rien que ça ! Je suis content pour lui. Si quelqu'un mérite d'être heureux c'est bien mon père ! Parole de fils.

J'attrape un énorme bout de pizza qui traîne dans le frigo depuis quelques jours ainsi qu'une bouteille de fanta , et m'installe royalement sur mon lit , après avoir lancer un épisode de Vikings sur mon ordinateur . J'envoie un sms à Scott pour lui dire que j'abandonne son stupide pari puis me plonge enfin dans l'épisode la série .

« - Forgive me my friend , not for what I have done but for what I'm about to do » je déclare en même temps que Ragnar à la fin de l'épisode. J'ai du le voir une dizaine de fois et je suis toujours aussi fan , c'est ma citation favorite et je ne me lasse pas de la répéter en même temps que le personnage quand je regarde l'épisode . Je me lève pour lancer maintenant un épisode de The Last Man On Earth quand mon portable sonne. Derek. Whaaaaaaat mais pourquoi il m'appelle ? Est-ce que je dois répondre ? Le temps de prendre ma décision l'appel est déjà fini et étrangement je suis .. déçu de ne pas avoir répondu. Comme si le dieu des loups avait entendu ma déception ,mon Iphone me laisse un sms pour me dire que j'ai reçu un message vocal . Tremblant j'attrape mon portable et le porte à mon oreille pour écouter ma messagerie : '' **Je ne pense pas que la pizza soit conseillé pour le mal de ventre .** '' C'est tout . Quelques mots sans rapports avec notre '' moment '' de tout à l'heure mais j'éclate de rire car c'est tellement .. Derek de faire ça.

 **Stiles : Si c'est une façon de me dire que tu voulais le dernier bout , c'est trop tard.**

Je l'imagine bien grogner dans sa voiture que je suppose être devant chez moi . J'ouvre ma fenêtre et malgré la nuit noire je lance à l'aveuglette « Si tu veux venir … m'arracher la gorge , ma fenêtre est ouverte. » Je crois que j'ai bu une dose de courage . Je me lance tête baissé dans les crocs d'un Alpha . Mais quelque chose en moi sait que Derek ne me fera jamais de mal , peut-être ça qui me motive à ouvrir ma fenêtre .. ou peut-être que c'est l'idée de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur nouvelle. J'attends une dizaine de minutes mais comme il ne fait pas apparition je referme ma fenêtre , déçu , et retourne devant mon ordinateur . Je regarde un épisode complet quand la sonnette retenti. Il est plus de minuit . En soupirant je quitte ma couette et me dirige vers la porte . Ma chaussette glisse sur la première marche et c'est sur les fesses que je fini de descendre les escaliers. Je grimace en posant ma main sur mon derrière et ouvre la porte en même temps .

« - Je croyais que tu me laissais la fenêtre ouverte ? » demande l'homme qui se tient sur le pas de la porte .

Nous voilà , Derek et moi , face à face. Pour un regard extérieur vous avez un jeune maigrelet la main sur les fesses , une grimace sur le visage et un homme , grand , tout habillé de noir qui lui fait face , un carton de pizza dans une main , l'autre , dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

« - Pizza »

C'est la première chose qui sort de ma bouche. Je ne comprend pas du tout ce qui est entrain de se passer. Je suis dans un monde parallèle . C'est pratiquement sur . Car Derek Hale vient de sonner chez moi à minuit avec une pizza. Il a sonner à la porte. Depuis quand Derek passe par les portes ?

« - Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter autour d'une pizza . Je peux entrer ? »

« - Ca dépend... Elle est à quoi la pizza ? »

« - C'est une pizza 4 fromages . »

C'est ma pizza préférée. Je me décale dans l'entrée afin qu'il puisse venir chez moi . Je referme à clef derrière lui bien que je ne risque rien avec un loup-garou dans le cas ou un cambrioleur suicidaire décide de venir chez le Shérif en pleine nuit . Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine en silence et Derek s'installe à table pendant que je me fais un verre d'eau . Je lui en propose un et il accepte d'un simple '' oui ''. Derek ne gaspille jamais ses mots . Il dit toujours le strict nécessaire , c'est tout le contraire de moi . Je m'assoie sur la chaise d'en face . Je ne sais pas si je dois parler ou alors direct me prendre un bout de pizza. Ca sent foutrement bon ce bordel culinaire. Mon ventre confirme cette pensée en lâchant un gargouillement énorme , digne d'un hurlement d'Alpha. Je suis un estomac sur patte , c'est officiel. Il ouvre le carton en réponse aux prières de mon ventre et le pousse vers moi. Je n'ose pas prendre un bout de peur que ça déclenche la discussion pour laquelle il est venu jusque chez moi , en pleine nuit.

Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il veut parler au final.. c'était juste un pari. Stiles qui disait des conneries , comme d'hab.. pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire non ? J'essaie de m'en convaincre et pioche la plus grosse part sous le regard clair de l'adulte. Je croque en fermant les yeux et émet un son de satisfaction en avalant ma première bouchée. C'est trop bon.

« - C'est moi qui ai demandé à Scott . » lâche Derek soudainement

« - Qwaaaah ? » je m'exclame la bouche pleine sous la surprise de sa révélation .

« - Je lui ai demandé … pour les sous-entendu »

Monde parallèle. Monde parallèle . Je lâche ma pizza qui tombe mollement sur la table , à l'envers faisant couler du fromage sur le sol. C'est pas possible . Putain je me sens utilisé . Trahi. On se moque de moi. Bien que je devais me moquer de Derek à la base … je ne peux pas lui en vouloir .. ou si ? Putain je sais plus quoi penser.

« - Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi j'espère... mais je suppose que je ne peux pas faire le mec vexé car j'ai accepté de t'embêter toute la soirée . Ca en reviens au même . »

« - Je.. Je ne penserai pas que tu réagirais comme ça .. Stiles »

« - Savoir le goût de ma pizza préférée , ça ne veut pas dire que tu me connais par cœur Derek. »

Silence. Une partie de moi , une petite qui n'existait pas avant ce soir , aimerais que ce soit de nouveau le silence de tout à l'heure .

« - Tu veux me dire pourquoi ?»

Je le demande d'une voix calme , comme si on parlait du temps mais au fond je suis curieux. C'est Derek fucking Hale qui a voulu que je lui fasse du rentre dedans. COMMENT c'est arrivé dans sa tête ? Je récupère mon bout de pizza et en grignote le reste en attendant la réponse de Derek. Je crois qu'il est mal à l'aise . Y'a un petit truc dans son regard . Dans sa façon d'avaler sa salive , de se tenir contre sa chaise et dans la façon dont il positionne ses mains .

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire Derek . Mais si tu veux , on peut .. se confier l'un à l'autre . Comme ça on est au même point . Genre soirée confession intimes , et demain on reprend à zéro , comme si aujourd'hui n'avais pas existé ? »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte comme connerie ? Je ne veux pas oublié ! C'est une soirée totalement perturbante pour mon petit cerveau mais je ne veux pas oublier ce regard.

« - Donc.. Si nos confessions ne nous plaisent pas , demain on fait comme si rien n'avais été et si .. ça nous plaît , demain serait la suite de aujourd'hui ? »

Derek Hale vient d'utiliser plus de 5 mots à la suite . Il doit vraiment avoir quelque chose en tête .

« - T'es un loup-garou avec des délires sexuelles homo bizarre qui mettent en scène le fils du shérif car c'est excitant de défier les lois sous le propre toit du flic ?» je dis pour détendre l'atmosphère .

Derek se lève . Il me demande de faire de même et il me pousse contre le mur . Mon cœur loupe un battement .

« - Ma confession sera un geste Stiles . »

L'ambiance dans la cuisine change brutalement . Il se rapproche doucement de moi comme pour attendre mon consentement à chaque pas qu'il fait . Nos corps sont maintenant l'un contre l'autre . Je retrouve cette chaleur qui me hante depuis quelques heures . Il avance son visage du mien , se stoppe à quelques centimètres . Nos soufflent se mélangent . Je crois qu'il va m'embrasser et alors que l'idée m'aurait complètement fait paniqué ce matin , à cet instant j'ai l'impression que je n'attends que ça.

« - Ne joue pas avec moi » je chuchote le plus bas possible .

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et lève mon visage vers le sien . Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux magnifique et je vois. Oui je vois de-nouveau cette chose nouvelle au fond. Dans son appart je n'ai pu l'apercevoir que quelques secondes avant que sa carapace ne revienne , mais la maintenant , la carapace n'est plus . Il me laisse le voir vraiment... et il ne joue pas . Mon cœur ralentit de soulagement et il pose alors sa bouche sur la mienne . C'est une simple pression mais ça me provoque des feux d'artifices dans le ventre . J'embrasse Derek Hale. Et j'aime ça. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser et s'éloigne au bout de quelques secondes

« - C'est parce que je t'ai demandé de me la tenir que tu voulais m'embrasser ? »

J'essaye de cacher ma gêne et mon envie de recommencer . Il pose son bras contre le mur derrière moi et son corps ne quitte pas le mien , j'ai l'impression , et c'est très niais de dire ça , mais que nos corps se complètent plutôt bien quand ils sont collés . Ce matin c'était juste l'Alpha un peu chieur et ce soir c'est... quelqu'un que j'ai envie d'embrasser .

« - Ça fait quelques temps que tu m'intéresse Stiles mais vu notre relation c'était mal parti et j'avais énormément de mal à me l'avouer , que j'avais un coup de … cœur, sur toi. » commence à raconter Derek tout en posant son autre main sur ma hanche .

Je rougis comme une gamine . C'est comme si j'avais eu des sentiments en sommeil au fond de moi et que tout se réveil maintenant car il y'a possibilité de plus avec Derek..Enfin je pense . J'espère .

« - Et puis je sais pas ce qui m'a pris , j'ai demandé à Scott de faire ce stupide pari , je crois qu'il a compris que je .. ressentais des choses pour toi .Pourquoi des sous-entendu sexuels je ne sais pas...c 'est tellement stupide j'en ai presque honte mais c'était le seul moyen de savoir si il y'a quelque chose au fond de toi qui pourrais faire que ce soit réciproque . »

« -Pourtant dans la cuisine tu as failli m'arracher la gorge, t'es parti brutalement alors qu'on avait un moment comme celui qu'on vit en ce moment »

« - J'ai beau être un alpha , ça m'arrive quand même de flipper tu sais .. quand j'ai vu ta main venir sur ma joue j'ai eu peur . Je me suis senti très stupide car on était arrivé à ce stade à cause d'un mensonge , je voulais que tu le fasse de toi même dans une vraie situation. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais dit , et puis je préfère que ce genre de chose arrive quand nous sommes seuls , pour ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un arrive . Maintenant j'aimerais que tu fasses ta part de confession car je me sens quand même gêné Stilinski »

« - Je me confie pas beaucoup en général car c'est plus facile de faire le pitre , même pas à Scott mais je vais faire un effort , car même si ça semble soudain , d'être la contre toi , ça me semble naturel , on est comme dans une bulle. Bien sur j'ai peur que tu recules et fasse l'alpha arracheur de gorge , j'ai peur de me ridiculiser complètement... car j'ai aimé ton baiser et j'aimerais en avoir un autre... Et maintenant on fait quoi ?»

« - Je pense que je vais te laisser digérer tout ça , tu as sûrement besoin d'y réfléchir encore , sache que moi c'est déjà fait . Et si tu souhaites que demain soit la suite de aujourd'hui alors je t'attendrais chez moi pour regarder le deuxième Sauvez Willy en début d'après-midi . Et si c'est le contraire , alors je ferais avec et j'accepterais ton choix. »

Je pense qu'il a raison et que si quelque chose se construit entre nous , il faut il y aller doucement afin que cela reste naturel . Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses . Il s'éloigne de moi doucement et enfile sa veste en silence. Je le suis jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et quand il se tourne pour l'ouvrir , je l'enlace par derrière.

« - A demain Derek »


End file.
